User talk:Galil
Hej där! Förlåt att jag klottrar ner din diskussionssida! Jag tyckte bara att det var så kul, eftersom du och jag verkar vara de enda svenskarna här än så länge. -- Helena 18:20, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Hehe ingen fara. Klottra på bara. Kan hända att det finns fler svenskar här, men inte som vet hur man lägger in dom där Babel-rutorna på sin sida. ^^ :-- Galil 11:18, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Icons You might find better than what you are currently using: The second one is made specially for smaller sizes :) — Skuld 11:28, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Ahh, right. Thanks. ^^ --Galil 11:33, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Spoiler template Are you aware of ? Perhaps you should merge it with . Arrowsmith 22:04, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :Never mind, you already did. Arrowsmith 22:05, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, I didn't merge it. Noticed it was merged though. PanSola merged it about a week ago. :) — Galil 22:10, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Bot Please you a different user name for your bot so its' edits can be seperated from yours :) — Skuld 06:41, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :I was thinking about that, but I'm not sure if it'd be of any use unless I get it bot user rights, since it would still clog up the recent changes page. And I'm not sure who to talk to to ask for bot user rights. Sorry for clogging the recent changes page anyhow. =/ — Galil 06:45, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::User talk:Gravewit — Skuld 06:46, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks, will ask him about it. Would it be horrible for me to use the bot (with another name) without bot user rights, while waiting for an answer or such? :p — Galil 06:48, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::: I think it would be ok as long as you don't obscure too much of recentchanges — Skuld 06:52, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Will try not to. Thanks for telling me who to talk to. :) — Galil 06:58, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Also, put a longer delay between edits on your bot, that way we can still watch recentchanges effectively. Anything more than 10 or so edits should be done with a significant delay between the edits. --Draygo Korvan 10:10, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Will do, until I get an answer from Gravewit. Hopefully it won't be too long. Sorry for the inconvinience caused. =/ — Galil 10:29, 20 June 2006 (CDT) 007 Error Code (Bond, James Bond) I'm right there with you. I hate it when that error pops up on my screen. I can't stand it when I get dropped from the game, yet teamspeak is still connected. What's worse, we have 5 computers up and running here at my place, which are usually full of guildies, and suddenly one of us is dropped, still connected to teamspeak, and none of the rest of us have a single problem. My guildies and I have started referring to it as "Bond" (referencing James Bond); a super secret foreign agent that has come and thwarted your plans for world domination.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 17:02, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Heh, I thought you wrote to the wrong person by misstake, but now I'm with you. My rant wasn't about Err7 though, cause something's probably odd when that happens. The rant was about how everyone "mysteriously" gets Err7 right after someone else on the team got it. In other words, they leave since they think it's impossible to finish whatever you were doing when you're one man short, and just blame it on Err7 if someone asks. Cause I strongly doubt it would happen to people not living in the same country with 10 seconds in between. ;) — Galil 17:07, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Skill ranges For better or worse, the wiki uses 0...12 ranges for skills, not the 0...15 ranges ANet's update text now uses. --68.142.14.33 05:01, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I just remembered and was just going to switch where I have changed. — Galil 05:02, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Bot error Your bot is placing the new category name outside of the "noinclude" tags. As a result; both the update, as well as anyplace where it is included now shows in the category (by being in the noinclude, it would only show the update article for the date, not any pages where it was included). --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:48, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :I know, Skuld just told me... Guess it will take some modification. Aborted it for now. >.> — Galil 20:52, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Edit: That's easiest fixed afterwards though, will just replace with Category:Game updates. So will start the bot again. — Galil 20:54, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::Fix running, gonna watch it for a while to make sure it doesn't do any other errors, then I'm gonna sleep. — Galil 21:41, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Your bot sure makes it hard to look through recent changes. :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:45, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :You shouldn't be looking! shoo! — Skuld 21:46, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Help me nag at Gravewit for botflag, and you won't ever see it again. Also, I wouldn't do anything as big as this without botflag if it weren't for Skuld requesting it. :p Sorry for any inconvenience. Edits are limited to one every 30 seconds though. — Galil 21:49, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Seems to be running fine. Regular expressions FTW! Time to head for bed, will update log tomorrow. And update the category replacement algorithm to prevent this from happening again. — Galil 22:21, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Edit: And of course, just as I am about to stop watching it and head for bed it's finished... -.- — Galil 22:24, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Userpage It is absolutely fantastic! congratulations on making such a great looking page! /clap --Jamie 03:24, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Thank you, thank you! I do admit I'm quite happy with it. Even though I do design webpages just about every day since I freelance as a webdesigner/webprogrammer. :) :Now, if only there was a way to get around these IE bugs on a wiki... >.> — Galil 07:35, 10 August 2006 (CDT)